


非典型婚姻关系

by sunlovedays



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha佐助, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omega鸣人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlovedays/pseuds/sunlovedays
Summary: 与佐助契约结婚的鸣人在面对日益加剧的婚内矛盾与压力，该何去何从。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐助x鸣人, 佐鸣
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

眼前的黑发男人垂着眸，漆黑的瞳仁偶尔从桌面上摊开的报纸上一扫而过，时不时喝一口番茄味增汤。 

饭厅的电视里正播报着国内外重要新闻，户外晨光明媚。他们就和所有的普通家庭一样，每天早上会在家中吃完早餐，然后道别彼此出门上班。 

鸣人喝了一口牛奶，咬了一口昨晚下班后去面包房买的牛角包，虽然比不上新鲜出炉的，但味道吃起来尚算可以。嘴里咀嚼着食物，蓝色的眸子则瞥向坐在对面的男人，对方正小口小口的吃着新鲜的秋刀鱼。 

他们总是不一样。 

黑发男人喜欢和食，每天早上都会不辞辛苦起来做传统的日式早餐，味增汤，沙拉，秋刀鱼，还有米饭。 

喜欢睡懒觉的自己则会在前一晚去面包房买好第二天早上要吃的面包，偶尔他也会因为这样或那样的原因把这件事忘掉，这种时候他通常会选择不吃早餐或者在时间不是很仓促的情况下去附近的面包房买一块面包填饱肚子。 

倒不是说他不喜欢新鲜热气腾腾的和食啦，只是佐助从来没有邀请过自己，他，漩涡鸣人也实在没有立场拜托对方连自己的那份也一起做。 

“有什么事吗？”黑发男子抬起视线，望向对面的金发男人。 

从刚才开始，就一直盯着自己瞧。 

被抓包的鸣人拍着胸口咳了咳，想起昨晚井野给自己打的那通电话，不确定以两人之间的关系是否该告知对方，但是井野发来的邀请上很明确的写着自己的和佐助两个人的姓名。 

像是看穿了他的想法一样，黑发男人皱了皱眉，显得有些不耐烦，吐出一个字：“说。” 

说就说嘛，那么凶干嘛！ 

鸣人吞下嘴里的食物，犹犹豫豫地开口：“你还记得井野和佐井吗？” 

虽说宇智波佐助向来对其他人的事情不甚在意，但优秀的记忆力也使他没法忘记太多没意义的东西，例如参加了自己和鸣人婚礼的山中井野和山中佐井。淡淡地说：“记得。” 

鸣人挠了挠脸：“佐井去年不是怀*孕了嘛，孩子现在已经出生咯，他们发来了邀请，说是今天晚上大家会去他家里一起看望新生儿，你要去吗？” 

一阵寂静。 

佐助和鸣人结婚已经两年了，彼此默契的从不干涉对方的交际圈，纵然在大众眼里两人已是合法的AO关系，但鸣人从不以伴侣身份去参加佐助公司举行的宴会，佐助自然也不以鸣人丈夫的身份出现在鸣人的社交圈内。 

他们彼此认真和执着可恪守着非普通婚姻关系能够解释的方圆，双方谁都不愿越雷池半步。 

现在，这种邀约头一回出现在了他们的婚姻关系中。 

去，还是不去，佐助心中早有定论，他没有眼前Omega那么复杂的人情关系网，最初选择与之结婚的目的就是为了减少不必要的麻烦，在法律允许的框架下尽可能的维持他的自*由之身。既然如此，他现在又何必要出席对方朋友为庆祝新生儿诞生而操办的聚会来将事情复杂化呢。 

一旦以鸣人丈夫的身份出席，日后势必会增加更多的来往。 

这不符合他的初衷。 

“不必了。”黑发男子放下筷子，理智地阐述原因：“我去不合适。” 

听到自己的答案，对面金发男子明显松了一口气，想必也只是出于礼貌才问问自己而已，并不是真的期待他的出席。 

毕竟，他们并不是一般的婚姻关系。 

鸣人把最后一口面包塞进嘴里，面上挂着笑容：“那，我就跟井野和佐井说你今天临时出差实在没法参加哦。” 

“随便。” 

这种借口已经成了两人拿来搪塞周围好友的惯用伎俩了。 

但偶尔，也有行不通的时候。 

特别是，面对家长时。 

“对了，这周末把时间空出来。”黑发男子淡淡地说。 

这话没有什么问题，听起来却让人觉得不爽。 

鸣人撇撇嘴：“喂，我不是你下属，不要随便对我发号施令。” 

自第一次见面起，鸣人就能从对方身上每一个细节看出对方正是所谓的精英阶层，平淡而理所当然的口吻，一看就是平日里下惯了命令。 

这也恰恰是让他打从心理反感的地方。 

男子抬眼瞥了对面人一眼，没有任何表情：“母亲前几天打电话让我们回家一起过周末。” 

“所以你为什么现在才告诉我？” 

“你周末有事？”黑色的瞳仁笔直地朝金发男子望去。 

冷静而不含一丝杂质的眼神，仿佛只要鸣人动动撒谎的念头，就能轻易地被看穿。 

“没有……啦。”鸣人低下头将装面包的玻璃纸揉成一团扔进垃*圾桶里：“我只是希望在涉及到跟我有关的事情时，我能自己做主。” 

“毕竟……”没说出的后半句，但凭借着过人的洞察力，对方一定能明白自己的意思。 

这么看来，是他越界了，“我明白了，下次涉及到你的事，会让你提前知道的。”说罢在对方的注视下站起身，从公文包里拿出钱包，掏出二十张万圆纸币放在桌上：“这个作为礼金和你的一起送给山中，以我们两人的名义。” 

“诶？”可是井野和佐井并不是你的朋友啊。 

“在他们眼里我们是跟他们一样性质的伴侣关系。”漆黑的瞳仁盯着眼前的金发男子，轻而易举地看穿对方心中所想。 

“那也不用这么多……” 

苍白的手合上真皮钱包重新塞回公文包里：“考虑到我所处的社会阶层，我是你的Alpha，你是我的Omega，你送这么少的礼金会让人产生怀疑的。” 

说的好有道理，完全无法反驳。 

但也正是这种时候，他会无法自抑的打从心底深深地厌恶着两人这种看似毫无瓜葛却又被强硬绑定的关系。 

他现在住的房子是宇智波佐助名下的财产，两层独栋四十坪的住宅。每天来屋子里打扫卫生的钟点工也是黑发男人花钱请来的。 

鸣人撑着脑袋，黑发男人正一气呵成套上剪裁得体的西装外套，拿起公文包。对方朝自己看了一眼，点点头，这就算是道过别，出门上班了。 

下巴搁在餐桌上，双眼无神的望向黑发Alpha离开的背影，再一次回忆起这段婚姻开始地初衷。 

这一切还得从头说起。 

上世纪九十年代末，社会文明以及社会保障体*系的高度发展致使人们对于婚姻及繁衍的需求降至人类有史以来最低值，低生育的最直接后果就是劳动力的大量缺失，反而给社会文明及保障体*系造成了巨大压力。为解决这一普遍问题，各国相继出台了有史以来最臭名昭著的法案——《基于信息素适婚人群匹配法案》，民间戏称为“单身是违法的”。 

该法案明确规定，凡年满25周岁仍未进行婚姻注册的Alpha与Omega，信息素匹配中心将从全国信息素数据库中进行强制匹配。 

迫于该法案的压力，年近25岁的两人于网上相识，以牺牲婚姻的自*由达成了共识，赶在被信息素匹配中心强制配对前，完成了人生中的要务。 

他们结婚了。 

归根结底，他们只不过是没有掺杂任何情感因素的契约婚姻。 

所谓契约，就是合同，契约婚姻，就是婚姻合同。 

钱也好，人情网也好，自己好像在这段契约婚姻中占尽了便宜，甚至包括那个Alpha的便宜。这么优秀出色的Alpha，想必有无数Omega前仆后继吧，可正因为这一点，倒让他捡了个大便宜，莫名的成了无数Omega梦中情人的伴侣，莫名成了众人羡慕嫉妒的目标，莫名成了宇智波佐助的Omega。 

他就像是什么都没付出，就从佐助优渥的生活条件中分得了一杯羹。 

一切都那么莫名其妙，却是他无可奈何的选择。 

晚上七点十五分，因为工作延误，等鸣人赶到山中家的时候，大家已经就着一个话题聊开了。鸣人笑着向井野奉上礼金，女Alpha毫不客气地收了下来。 

“哇，好小哦。”蓝色的眼睛凝视着黑发Omega怀中的小婴儿，小小的，红通通的小手蜷缩在胸口上：“已经取好名字了吗？” 

“御七夜的时候爸爸已经取好了，叫井阵，山中井阵。”佐井轻轻拖住怀中的婴儿，看着只身一人的金发Omega，眉头不着痕迹地皱了皱：“宇智波没有和你一起来吗？” 

鸣人搔搔脑袋：“时间很不凑巧呢，佐助出差了，还没回来。” 

“话说起来，我们每次聚会，宇智波都没有来吧，会不会稍微有点过分？” 

佐井并不知晓他和佐助之间的关系，当初为了掩盖两人契约婚姻的真相，佐助可是放了一个很大烟雾弹，在夏威夷举行了两人的婚礼。 

那种架势，就像他们是真正的AO伴侣一样。 

现在回想起众人送给自己的祝福，只觉得心中有愧，要是让朋友们知道自己和佐助并不是他们想象中的关系，又会作何反应呢？ 

糟——不可以这样想。 

绝对不可以让他们知道。 

“哎呀，他可是社会精英，很忙的，我也只有每天晚上快睡觉的时候才能看到他呢。” 

骗子。 

明明大部分时候连佐助几点回来都不知道。 

“哇，你们这样不会出现婚姻危机吗？”井野睁着蓝色眼睛，疑惑地望向鸣人：“很危险哦，虽说同为Alpha会互相排斥，但不得不承认宇智波那种Alpha可是相当受欢迎的哦。” 

“诶，结了婚也会吗？” 

金发Omega呆愣愣地模样看起来傻气十足。 

“当然会啦，话说回来，”井野从佐井怀中抱过婴儿：“你不要仗着宇智波那么宠你，就毫无危机感，这样子他可是会被外面的野Omega抢走的。” 

宠他？这又是什么时候造成的误会？ 

“他哪里有宠我啊。”鸣人气呼呼地鼓起两腮：“而且，我才是你的朋友吧，为什么要一直夸那家伙多优秀啊。” 

啪—— 

疼！ 

鸣人捂住后脑勺，身后站着的是另一位女性Alpha，春野樱。 

“你给我差不多该认真一点了吧，”粉*头发女人叉着腰，一脸忍无可忍：“仅仅因为你不愿意，所以到现在都没有让你冠夫姓，这放在一般的Alpha眼里，可是不能接受的。” 

这是他以前拿来慌骗友人们自己婚后没冠夫姓的理由。 

所以他现在算是搬起石头砸自己脚吗？ 

“而且……”说着，小樱忽然靠了过来。 

鸣人吓得往后一退，立马被对方瞪了一眼，鼻子冲鸣人肩膀嗅了嗅：“你身上Alpha气息好淡，好久没有房*事了吧。” 

轰——赧色以肉*眼可见的程度迅速染上了麦色肌肤。 

鸣人慌慌张张捂住自己的腺体，面上一片通红，口齿也不利索：“你搞什么啊，小樱，你这样可是——” 

“抱歉，我是医生，职业习惯，没有其他的意思。”春野樱不在意的摆摆手，完全没看出哪里不好意思了。 

“啊，结婚那么久，提到这方面还那么容易害羞，宇智波也算是捡到宝了吧。”佐井略微感叹地说。 

“可能因为做的少？”井野很有见地的下了结论。 

“真人就在这里，麻烦你们能不能稍微放尊重一下，至少不要当着我的面讨论我的性*生*活啊。” 

“有什么关系嘛，反正你的鸡鸡我已经见过了啊。”佐井面带微笑，语气平淡地仿佛在说井野今晚做的饭不好吃一样。 

要不是看在佐井刚生完孩子的份上，他真的要揍上去了。冷静，冷静一点，鸣人端起一旁的茶，喝了一口。 

“你不如和你家佐助商量一下，生个孩子吧，生完孩子后，Alpha就会更加在乎家庭的。” 

噗—— 

幸好捂住了嘴，要不然此时此刻他就要面对小樱的暴打了。拍拍胸口，把气理顺了，抱怨道：“小樱，突然说这种话很吓人好不好！” 

小樱狐疑地望着金发Omega：“你干嘛反应那么大，莫非你们没有要孩子的打算？” 

不是不打算要孩子，是生孩子这件事根本就不该存在。 

“这是我和佐助之间的事啦。” 

“我只是提醒你一下而已，不然你丈夫在外被别的Omega勾走了，你就知道后悔两个字怎么写了。” 

佐助要是那么容易被Omega勾走，也轮不到他和佐助进行所谓的契约婚姻了。 

“喂，鸣人。”黑发朝天辫的男人从角落里站起，冲鸣人歪歪头，示意对方跟着自己去户外透透气。 

鹿丸总是关键时刻出现，解救他于危难之中。 

漆黑的夜色下，昏黄的小灯打在两人身上。鹿丸嘴里衔着一只烟，袅绕的烟雾从炙热的烟头飘向空中，散开。 

“谢啦，鹿丸。”鸣人嘻嘻一笑：“不知道今天大家都是怎么了，突然变得这么关心我和佐助的事，再问下去搞不好要穿帮。” 

掸开烟灰，鹿丸一如既往眉头紧锁：“以后这种话你会听到更多。” 

“诶？” 

“我跟手鞠也打算今年内要个孩子，听丁次说他们家也有这个打算，雏田今天没来你注意到了吧，牙今天带她去医院做检查了，”金发男人冲他点点头，鹿丸抽了一口烟，瞥向金发Omega：“刚刚我收到牙的消息，雏田怀*孕了。” 

一时间，鸣人不知该作何反应，他是不是该为朋友怀*孕的消息感到高兴呢。 

勉强扯出笑意：“啊——那个，大家都好厉害，哈哈哈，雏田居然怀*孕了。” 

鹿丸淡淡看了他一眼，转过身靠在露台围栏上：“很快大家都会有自己的孩子，只剩下你，那时候你该怎么办呢？” 

“我……” 

身为鸣人从小到大的朋友，鹿丸一直对这桩以自*由为名义的契约婚姻持反对意见。看似互不干涉双方自*由的婚姻关系下，隐藏着太多不确定性。他不指望以鸣人的脑袋能够看出其中深埋的危险性，但至少也要深思熟虑过后再做决定。 

可除了跟佐助契约结婚以外，还有其他办法吗？ 

鸣人问的这句话他一直记得很清楚，那一刻他突然明白了鸣人的处境，即使想的再清楚再明白，即使弄清楚了该契约下的所有危险性，他也无法替鸣人找出第二种解决方案。 

于是，这个在他看来荒谬至极的方法居然成了唯一的救命稻草。 

毕竟，没有人能违抗国家意志。 

“鸣人，你第一次告诉我你要和宇智波结婚的时候，我都觉得你被人骗了。” 

“我可是有好好按照自己的意志做的决定好吗！”鸣人开玩笑的瞪了鹿丸一眼，垂下眼眸，把*玩着自己的手指头。 

鹿丸轻轻一笑：“是啊，当时已经订婚的我完全不知道你在经历着什么样的恐慌。” 

如果当时鸣人没有选择同宇智波结婚，那么他现在可能已经被国家信息素中心强制匹配给另一位他们完全不熟悉的Alpha。 

“我只是觉得想那么多有什么用呢，并不能改变几个月后我就会被强制匹配的命运，如果是那样的话，不如放手一搏，反正最糟糕的结果也不过是和强制匹配的一样而已。” 

金发Omega湛蓝的双眼望进漆黑的夜色中，声线透露出一丝无力：“就算结果会是一样，至少，我也有很努力的反抗过啊。” 

“还好，我最担心的事情并没有发生。”鹿丸掐灭烟头，扔进垃*圾桶里。 

“最担心的事？”鸣人不解地望着鹿丸。 

啊，鸣人果然是完全没想到这一层面吗，鹿丸扶额，叹了口气：“契约结婚后强行标记你什么的，这不就和你说的和强制匹配的一样吗？” 

原来是这样啊，鹿丸一直担心的是这种事。鸣人恍然大悟过来，哈哈一笑：“我都没想到这层，我说的和强制匹配的结果一样没有鹿丸那么深层的意思啦。” 

果然…… 

“不过这样看来，佐助也是个信守约定的家伙吧。” 

“大概是吧。”鹿丸至今都不太相信宇智波佐助，刚才鸣人的一席话更加确定了他的想法。 

从与宇智波佐助为数不多的几次见面中，他能看出对方是个相当了不得的家伙，对方一定是吃透了契约婚姻所包含的所有细节才会提出这种方法。在不告知另一方各种弊端的基础上，利用鸣人病急乱投医的想法和身为Alpha怎么都不可能吃亏的自己契约结婚，简直是百利而无一害。 

他不相信宇智波佐助，永远都不会相信。 

毕竟，宇智波佐助是个Alpha，漩涡鸣人是个Omega。 

鹿丸望望身旁的鸣人，淡淡一笑，这个脑子总是缺根弦的家伙果然还是需要他在身边看着才行。“对了，鸣人，我记得你说过宇智波的父母并不知晓你们契约婚姻的事吧。” 

“对啊，因为佐助本来就是为了逃避家族联姻和强制匹配才这么做的。” 

金发Omega仍是一副欢快的模样，鹿丸想了想，还是决定说出自己的想法：“那你有没考虑过当宇智波的父母决定家族需要一个继承人的时候，你该怎么办？” 

世界为之一静。

鸣人睁着双眸：“诶？”


	2. Chapter 2

周六早上两人不约而同的都比平日晚起了一个小时。从港区六本木到宇智波老宅所在的世田谷不过十九公里的车程，真算起来快的话开车过去也就一个小时左右。 

鸣人还记得佐助在结婚前第一次带他去拜访父母时的情景，气质严肃不苟言笑的中年男人，面带微笑如沐春风的妇人，以及完全遗传了父亲性格的宇智波佐助，一家三口，围坐在他身边，那场景，如今想起来，他的腿都会发软。 

这一家人，气场都太过强大了。 

唯一能和他说得上话的也就只有佐助的母亲了，现在也是他法律名义上的母亲。初初佐助告知妇人自己是孤儿时，女人震惊了一下，突地绕到他身旁，握住了他的手，笑着对自己说，“这么多年一个人一定过的很辛苦吧，不过，从今以后，我就是妈妈咯。” 

那一刻，那一句带着温柔的话语，毫不费力地将他伪装了二十五年的坚硬外壳击碎。 

他曾经那么努力地欺骗自己即使没有父母也没有关系，他也能够顽强地活在这个世上。可当手心传来妇人炙热的掌温，耳畔听到妇人明显带着怜爱的话语时，他才发现自己长久以来的谎言是这般经不起推敲，原来他是这么渴望家人的温暖。 

这也是他从不拒绝拜访佐助父母的原因，即便是为了笼罩在契约婚姻阴影下的短暂而充满谎言的亲情。 

有百年历史的宇智波老宅带有明显的昭和时期的建筑风格，期间经过多次地*震，重修，仍在外观上留有最初的痕迹。 

二人站在气派的老宅前，没等多久，门就从里打开了。 

开门的是佐助的母亲，宇智波美琴。 

“啊，欢迎回来，”妇人侧身让两名年轻人进入屋里，面上带着笑意：“刚刚正打算让你们父亲给你们打电话问你们到了哪里呢，还担心你们赶不及回来吃中午饭。” 

“呃，”鸣人不好意思地挠挠头，跟在佐助身后*进到玄关：“因为佐助和我今天都有点睡过头了，所以等收拾完东西出发的时候已经很晚了，对不起啦。” 

美琴捂嘴轻轻一笑，摆摆手：“哎呀，还真是年轻人呢，精力旺*盛哦。” 

“不是这样的啦，妈妈！” 

妇人冲他眨眨眼，一副她明了的表情，拍拍正在脱鞋的自家儿子：“佐助真是的，偶尔也要体谅一下鸣人啊，不要索求无度哦。” 

年轻的黑发Alpha嗯了一声：“我把行李先拿到房里去。”兀自进屋离开了两人的视线。 

“真是的，一点都不可爱，”女人抱怨道，随即笑着说：“真是难为你了，要跟这么个一点情趣都不懂的移动大冰山天天相对。” 

“没有啦，佐助他其实挺好的。”每每遇到这种情况，鸣人都觉得特别尴尬，他不知道怎么接下佐助母亲的话茬，也不知道该说什么才不会暴露他其实对黑发Alpha一无所知。 

“你不用安慰我啦，他是我的儿子，我早就习惯他这样了，再怎么说我可是和宇智波富岳过了一辈子的人哦。” 

鸣人瞥了瞥坐在和室里一边吃着梅子一边喝茶的宇智波富岳，明显看到对方的身形一顿。微微鞠了个躬，跟在美琴身后*进到了厨房。 

“最近工作还好吗？”妇人知晓比起苦涩的茶水，自家儿子的伴侣更喜欢饮料，从冰箱拿出橙汁递过去：“因为你和佐助谁都不打电话回家，我这个做妈妈*的很寂寞啊，所以才会让你们回来过周末，没有打扰到你们吧？” 

“没有啦，我跟佐助周末都没有什么安排。”鸣人心虚地挪开视线，喝了一口橙汁。他周末是没有什么活动啦，但是佐助，他并不知道。 

这就是每天活在谎言中的弊端吧。 

虽然他从心底喜欢着佐助的母亲，可一旦随着交流的深入，充满谎言的契约婚姻顿时就会暴露出它的缺点，他的每一句话仿佛都充满了漏洞，多说几句，都会担心自己被美琴戳穿。 

听闻，妇人姣好的眉眼拧了起来：“我啊其实从佐助青春期就一直在担心他将来会找不到伴侣。” 

“诶？怎么会？”圆*鼓*鼓的蓝色眼眸写满了难以置信。 

“很难相信吧，”美琴舒心地笑了笑：“每个人都跟我说佐助那么帅那么聪明将来一定不会沦落到要靠信息素中心强制匹配的地步的，可不知道为什么，作为母亲的我却觉得那一定会成为他的归宿。” 

“跟鼬不一样，鼬那孩子一直很有主见，知道自己要什么，就会努力去追求，所以在鼬决定移民出国去对信息素匹配环境相对宽松的法国时，我和富岳并没有说什么，因为我们知道，鼬一定是深思熟虑过才会做出这样的决定。” 

鸣人在婚礼上层见过宇智波鼬一面，虽然和佐助有着酷似的外貌，却能从对方身上感到有别于佐助的温暖。那样有温度有追求的人，是绝不会在自己有能力的基础上去接受信息素匹配法案的。 

中年妇人拉开椅子，将垂在肩膀上的发丝拨至身后：“可是佐助是佐助啊，虽然大家都说佐助很棒很聪明，可是我这个做妈妈*的很清楚，佐助其实是一个笨蛋啊。” 

笨蛋，佐助？ 

这两个词能放在一起用吗？ 

鸣人不安地挪了挪屁*股，不确定以自己和佐助真实关系挺美琴这席话是否真的合适。 

误以为鸣人是不开心自己随意评论佐助的美琴轻轻一笑：“抱歉抱歉，当着你的面这样说你丈夫。” 

“没有啦，只是觉得很奇怪。”金发Omega撑着下巴透过厨房的窗户望向外边，那里是宇智波老宅附属的院子。 

“因为佐助从小都只对自己感兴趣的事物用心啊，什么AO关系他好像从来都没表现出一点兴趣的样子，也似乎从不在乎AO关系。” 

现在看来，佐助至少还是在乎的，不然他也不会有机会成为佐助的契约婚姻者。 

“所以啊，我一直很担心，万一他无所谓的与信息素匹配中心选定的Omega绑定后某一天突然醒悟过来要追求心中所爱怎么办。” 

鸣人眨眨眼，脑子里开始浮现黑发Alpha要求同自己解除婚姻关系的画面。如果是自己的话，就不会面临美琴所担心的结局吧，至少他和佐助并没有绑定彼此。 

要是佐助哪天遇到心中所爱，他们也能毫无压力的从对彼此的束缚中解脱。只是那个时候他又要找谁才能和自己契约婚姻呢？ 

“因为不管怎么说，绑定对于Omega可是一辈子的事呢，即使离婚，也无法抹去被Alpha标记过的痕迹。”黑发妇人叹了口气：“佐助在感情方面总是更在意当下自己的感受，如果仅仅因为这一刻的无所谓而在数年后伤害了那个无辜的Omega，该怎么办啊。” 

鸣人垂下眸子抿嘴一笑。只有他知道，美琴的担心是这么的多余，佐助在这方面，考虑的可比自己母亲以为的还要远。 

“不过，”黑发妇人话锋一转，看向金发Omega，与佐助如出一辙的黑色瞳仁里写满着温柔：“还好佐助遇到了你。” 

鸣人感到自己的手心一热，像第一次一样，美琴握住了他的手：“谢谢你愿意接受佐助，不管你们是怎么相识相爱的，能让佐助有结婚的想法真是太好了，佐助的一生就拜托你了，要像这样互相扶持，走下去哦。” 

现在该怎么办，他好像做了什么了不得的大事，如果佐助母亲知道事情真相的话，会作何反应呢，会愤怒吗，还是会讨厌自己呢？ 

他没法不厌恶这样的自己，为了不被强制匹配而做出欺骗美琴的行为，说到底自己也不过是个自私自利不愿承担社会责任的家伙。 

好难受，不想再骗人了…… 

张了张口：“妈妈……我——” 

突地，熟悉的声音打断了鸣人的话语。 

“母亲，”黑发Alpha淡淡地看了看桌子上紧握的双手，又瞥了一眼面色有些郁滞的鸣人：“发生什么了？” 

“没什么事，我跟鸣人在聊你的事呢。” 

Alpha的视线从金发Omega身上一扫而过，从冰箱里拿出一瓶冻咖啡：“父亲问什么时候可以吃午饭。” 

“啊，跟鸣人聊天我都忘了这事了，现在就开始做，你们快出去休息一下吧。”美琴拍拍鸣人的手背，做了个加油的口型。 

鸣人露出一个虚弱地笑容，撑着桌面徐徐站起身，他的腿因方才的一席话还有点软。 

要不是佐助及时出现，他真不敢保证自己会说出什么样的话。 

“你没事吧？”佐助皱着眉，眼前的Omega一副脱力的模样让他不禁怀疑母亲到底说了什么。 

摇摇头：“我们出去吧，不要在这里给妈妈添乱了。” 

看了一眼正在忙碌的母亲，转身和鸣人一起离开了厨房。 

午餐是咖喱饭配炸猪扒和蔬菜沙拉。 

佐助慢慢咀嚼，吞下嘴里的食物，坐在他身旁的Omega仍旧兴致不高的模样，连母亲做的炸猪扒都没能让他开心起来。 

以他的了解，母亲不是说话不知分寸的人。 

究竟，母亲跟鸣人说了什么…… 

名义上他们是合法的AO伴侣，但他心理清楚，两人的亲密程度恐怕连普通朋友都不如，普通朋友间还会约出去玩一玩聊一聊，但他跟鸣人彼此都没有更进一步的意思。 

在他的认知里，所为婚姻，不过是保护双方经济利益的社会契约罢了，感情并不是婚姻的必备品，另一方也不过是合伙人罢了。既然如此，他为什么不亲自挑选符合自己要求的合伙人呢？ 

的确有许多Omega对他表示过爱慕之情，他也大可从中随便挑选一位与自己缔结婚姻关系。但那并不是他想要的。他想要一段简单不包含任何情感因素的婚姻关系将他从强制匹配法案中解救出来。 

说起来有些卑鄙，他并不知道鸣人答应这个法案的初衷是什么，也能从鸣人外露的性格中窥视到金发Omega其实并不了解契约婚姻背后所隐藏的深意，可他并没有告知对方。只要他们的目的是一致的，只要漩涡鸣人是独立地按照自己的意志做出的决定，谁会在乎鸣人的初衷。 

毕竟，要找到这么一个不愿意和Alpha发生任何情感关系家世背景还是孤儿的Omega太难了。 

鸣人简直是完美。 

所以…… 

黑色瞳仁的余光瞥了瞥身旁胃口不好的鸣人。所以，金发Omega这是开始慢慢体会到契约婚姻所涉及的另一层面吗。 

“鸣人，是妈妈今天做的不好吃吗，”美琴指着鸣人碗里几乎没有动过的食物：“为什么不吃呢？” 

沉浸在思绪里的鸣人回过神，挤出一个笑容，摇摇头，夹起一块炸猪扒塞进嘴里，含糊不清地说：“没有啦，妈妈*的手艺还是和以前一样棒！” 

女人安心一笑：“那就好，我还以为鸣人怀*孕了所以没有胃口呢。” 

噗—— 

“咳咳！”鸣人接过身旁佐助递过来的水，连灌好几口才喘过气：“才不是啦，我是刚刚在想问题啦。” 

“这样啊……” 

还没定下来，佐助母亲的下一句话又让鸣人一怔：“不是爸爸妈妈催哦，但是你们打算什么时候要孩子呢？” 

意外的，宇智波一家，特别喜欢打直球。 

连一直没开口说话的家主宇智波富岳也将注意力集中在了两位年轻人身上。 

“前几天我出门的时候，碰到了日向夫人哦，”美琴回忆起几天去商场购物时遇到同住在附近的日向夫人的事：“她说宁次和天天的孩子已经出生咯，回来之后我就一直在想，我什么时候才能做奶奶呢？” 

“宇智波的确是时候该添加新成员了。”中年Alpha不动声色地赞同了美琴的想法。 

“是啊……”美琴惆怅地望着落地窗外的大院子：“自从佐助长大后，屋子里好多年都没听到孩童的笑声了，院子里除了富岳的盆栽，一点生气都没有，好寂寞哦。” 

她还记得佐助和鼬还小的时候，经常在院子里玩耍，那时候整个宇智波宅都焕发着生机，充满了欢乐。 

“现在，只剩下一个糟老头和我住在这里。” 

糟老头面色一滞，夹菜的手僵在半空中。 

那你有没考虑过当宇智波的父母决定家族需要一个继承人的时候，你该怎么办？ 

鹿丸的话再次响彻耳边，原来，鹿丸已经预料到这种事发生的必然性了，那晚临走前，鹿丸将自己拉到一旁建议自己要认真开始思考这类问题该如何处置。 

结果，这个问题现在就已经赤*裸裸地丢在了他面前。 

生孩子，怎么可能生。 

鸣人望着中年女人面上略带期待的表情，刚才厨房里两人交谈的内容仍在他的脑海里回放。 

他该怎么说，才能让佐助的母亲明白她所期待的一切永远都不可能发生。 

也许他和佐助会一辈子这样走下去，但绝不会是以她期望的形式，绝不是像她和宇智波富岳那样互相扶持相依相偎的方式。 

他和佐助，只是在婚姻的框架下各过各的生活。 

没有孙子孙女，佐助的母亲，一定会很伤心失望。 

一直以来，自己都在欺骗她的感情，甚至给了她这种无端的期望。 

这就是契约婚姻的真面目吗？ 

长久以来鹿丸试图让他明白的就是这些吗。 

“我——” 

“我们目前还没有要孩子的打算。”黑发Alpha接下后半句，淡淡地回绝了父母的愿望：“还有点早。” 

鸣人扶住碗的手紧了紧，僵硬地一笑，没有说话，不知该觉得松了口气呢还是压力更大了。 

一双筷子从他面前一晃而过，面前的碟子里多了一块炸猪扒。 

金发Omega疑惑地望向身旁的黑发Alpha，对方看了他一眼：“你比较喜欢吃。” 

所以呢？ 

蓝色地眸子眨了眨，黑发Alpha咧回头，没有给出他等待的下半句。 

看到此情此景，美琴微微一笑：“说的也是呢，你们才二十七岁，我和你们父亲会努力活到见到你们孩子出世那天的。” 

接下来的一整天，鸣人都没办法集中注意力，鹿丸和美琴所说的话不停地交叉着在他的脑海里出现。 

深夜，除了院子里亮着的小灯，整座宇智波大宅被静谧的喧嚣所包围，起居室里上了年头的老钟滴滴答答地绕圈行走，时针和分针重合在数字十二的位置上。 

延用旧时风格的宇智波老宅卧室里铺的都是榻榻米，鸣人和佐助各占一床被褥，并排躺在一起。只有在这个时候，他们才会睡在同一间卧室里。 

清冷地月色漫过窗台，洒在地上。 

适应了黑暗的蓝眸能轻易地从朦胧地轮廓中分辨出佐助的鼻嘴，后者正轻轻地呼着气。 

毫无睡意地鸣人叹了口气，蜷缩在被窝里的身子以最小的动静换了个方向，背对着Alpha。即便佐助很少回来这里住，可从小到大居住过的痕迹仍旧沾染着这间房的每一个角落，鸣人只要稍稍呼吸，就能闻到屋子里黑发Alpha清冷的信息素。 

就像是佐助本人一样。 

佐助究竟是什么样的人呢，明明美琴阿姨是那么的温柔，为什么佐助要欺骗美琴阿姨呢。 

“你在想什么。” 

冰冷地声线兀地打破了入夜后的宁静，声音的主人缓缓睁开眼，黑色的瞳仁眨了眨，试着看清黑暗中的房间。托身旁Omega动来动去的福，他也没能睡着。 

他应该跟佐助谈谈吧……毕竟孩子什么的，他是不可能生的。 

抿了抿唇，开口：“佐助是真的在乎自己的母亲吗？” 

佐助脑袋瞥向身侧，金发Omega背着自己，视线里只看得到一个后脑勺，沉默地没有回答。 

鸣人轻轻笑了一下：“即便对自己母亲撒谎也没关系吗，伤害她的感情也行吗，我要是佐助，绝对不会这样欺骗自己的妈妈*的。” 

黑暗里，一声讪笑从黑发Alpha嘴角溢出：“别开玩笑了，根本没有父母的你怎么会知道同父母相处的难处。” 

一种奇怪的感觉突然出现，鸣人只觉得胸口好像被什么东西刺了一下，眼眶顿时有些酸涩。是啊，他只不过是孤儿而已，根本就没有立场来说这种教训佐助的话。 

可是一想到佐助的父母是如此期待他们的孩子能够给这座老宅带来生的气息，他就没法忍住心中的想法：“我只是不想看到美琴阿姨失望的样子。” 

佐助不耐烦地咋舌。 

突地，鸣人感到自己背后一凉，一副滚烫的身子贴了上来，甫一扭过头，那副身子就顺势一翻匍匐在了自己的身上。 

过于亲密的距离，Alpha身上压迫性的信息素毫无保留地入侵到了他的空间里，将他定在原地，动弹不得。 

“既然你如此在乎母亲和父亲的期待，不愿他们伤心，那就为我生一个孩子满足他们吧。”话音一落，薄唇作势就要吻上去。 

鸣人双眼一闭，身体下意识地抗拒，脑袋歪至一侧。 

然而什么都没有发生…… 

没有落偏了的吻，什么都没有。 

鸣人缓缓睁开眼，黑暗里，漆黑的瞳仁正盯着自己，黑发Alpha停止了自己的信息素，面无表情，随即从自己的身上离开，重新回到另一床被子里。 

这到底是怎么回事，鸣人呆愣愣地盯着黑乎乎的天花板，一时间不知该作何反应。刚刚发生了什么？ 

佐助卷起被子背向对方，缓缓闭上眼睛，冷冽地声线打破了鸣人的发呆。 

“既然你不愿意生孩子，又不愿让母亲伤心。” 

“那就扮演好你的角色别露出任何蛛丝马迹，那样，她就不会伤心了。” 

鸣人心理一怔，蓝色的双眸睁得瞪圆。 

突然间，他明白了，其实这就是佐助关心父母的方式……只是，这对自己来说有点…… 

太残忍了。


	3. Chapter 3

碧空如洗，艳阳的晴空下，鸣人身后跟着一群四五岁亦步亦趋地学生，等将孩子们平安送回*教室后，他才回到自己的办公室，抬眼望望窗外的蓝天，很难相信早上出门前天气预报播报的暴雨会来。 

自上次拜访宇智波老宅已经过去两周了，有时候他觉得自己和佐助就像居住在同一屋檐下却不在同一空间的两个个体，中间隔阂着难以跨越的多次元壁。这大概就是他们关系的真实写照，既是宇智波佐助的选择，也是他漩涡鸣人的选择。 

只是，为什么每当他呆在屋子里的时候就会有一种窒息的压迫感向他袭来，仿佛要将他人生的全部吞没。 

而他，却被一只无形的手捂住嘴，无法发出任何声音。 

突然，传来一阵拍打窗户的声音，循声望去，一只小手伸在半空中摇了摇，鸣人轻轻一笑走过去将窗户打开，一个四岁的小男孩站在窗户下：“有什么事吗？” 

男孩竭力踮起脚尖，肉呼呼的小手扒在窗户上，另一只手朝金发的Omega递过去：“这是我送给漩涡老师的哦。” 

是一朵橙色的小花。 

大概是从幼稚园的草丛里摘来的吧。 

鸣人愣了愣，随即绽放出一个大大的笑容。不知为什么，身为体育老师的自己经常收到学生们的礼物，有漂亮的小石头，和父母去海边捡到的好看的贝壳，在课堂上画的画以及各式各样的东西，还有这朵不知名的小花。“很漂亮的花，老师很喜欢。” 

“因为我觉的它很像老师，所以就摘下来送给老师你了。”小男孩诚实而单纯的言语让鸣人一愣，似曾相识的语句，很多年以前，自己的某位追求者也曾说过这样的话。 

如果当时接受了对方的话，现在结局一定会不一样吧，只是…即使放在现在，他也没可能违背自己的心意接受对方。 

毕竟他讨厌身为Omega的自己。 

只是，自己现在又在做些什么呢，事情好像也没有变的更好。 

“谢谢你，老师一定会好好把它放在水杯里养起来的。”鸣人摸了摸男孩的头，对方腼腆的一笑，转过身跑回了操场。 

“哎呀，好嫉妒哦，漩涡老师太受欢迎了吧，明明我们都是老师，为什么差别那么大啊。”半是玩笑半是认真的话语来自办公室的一位女Omega老师。 

“没有啦。”鸣人笑着从抽屉里拿出备用的马克杯，倒上水，橙色的小花静静地伫立在水中，安放在他办公桌上的一隅。 

“话说起来，小孩子好像都特别的喜欢漩涡老师呢，”另一位女Beta老师补充道：“上次我把孩子带来幼稚园，结果那个臭小子回家以后就一直嚷嚷着要找漩涡老师。” 

“诶，是吗？”他完全不知道自己在小孩子中这么受欢迎，仔细想想的话主要还是因为其他老师太过温柔了吧，能和孩子们打成一片玩闹起来的也只有自己。他有时候也会被其他人在背后说完全不像个Omega该有的样子，不过他并不在乎别人对自己的看法。 

Omega女老师朝鸣人的方向望过来：“真想知道漩涡老师生了孩子后带孩子是什么样啊，也会和在幼稚园带其他小朋友一样吗？” 

鸣人尴尬的瞥开目光，Beta女老师倒是擅自做主替他回答了这个问题：“哎呀，我们搞不好根本就看不到他带孩子的样子。” 

“诶？为什么这么说啊？” 

“因为漩涡老师的小孩以后肯定是读那种私立幼稚园啦。” 

“说的也是哦，”女Omega点点头：“漩涡老师的丈夫肯定不会同意把孩子送到我们这种普通的幼稚园来的。” 

两位女老师曾对鸣人的丈夫十分感兴趣，初初结婚那会儿只要是休息时间，就会拉着鸣人八卦宇智波佐助，得知佐助毕业于东大药学研究系后纷纷感叹鸣人丈夫居然是精英。 

鸣人知道她们并没有恶意，但仍觉得十分不舒服，他不想将面对佐助父母和自己好友而编出谎言的那一套带到工作场合中来，现下，他唯一能觉得稍微解脱的地方就是幼稚园，面对天真可爱的孩子们虽然会被问各种奇奇怪怪的问题，但却不会给他带来无措的失控感。 

契约婚姻的初衷目的以及他的生活，都在以超乎他想象的方式一点一点从他指尖流走，不再受他所掌控。 

有时候，他甚至觉得，再这样继续下去，也许他会失去自我。 

放在台面上的手机传来一阵嗡嗡声，鸣人不着痕迹地松了口气，连忙拿起手机离开了办公室。 

扫了一眼屏幕，来电人显示是鹿丸。 

永远都是鹿丸，将他解救于水火之中。 

“方便接电话吗？”电话里的男人问。 

“还要谢谢鹿丸你啦，要不然又要被其他老师问奇怪的问题。” 

电话另一头的鹿丸顿了一下，决定还是不要多嘴问是什么奇怪问题：“今天下班后要一起出去吃饭吗，我今天刚好在你们幼稚园附近的将棋班下指导棋。” 

身为职业将棋手的鹿丸经常会被棋院派往日本各地下指导棋，既有出得起钱请职业棋手的知名企业家，也有分布在各地的将棋学*习*班。 

像这样难得的机会鸣人当然不会错过，反正回家也只是自己一个人，咧着嘴点点头：“当然好啦，不过今天晚上你请客。” 

“为什么要我请客啊……次次跟你出去吃饭都要我请客。” 

金发Omega欢快地嘻嘻一笑：“因为这是惩罚！” 

“无缘无故罚我请客也太奇怪了吧……” 

“话说鹿丸你太过分了吧，获得了王座挑战权居然不告诉我。”佐助有每天看晨间新闻的习惯，一同吃早餐的鸣人也是今天早上偶尔间在电视上听到鹿丸的名字才知道自己的好友居然年纪轻轻突出重围，杀出王座循环挑战赛，获得了挑战王座的资格。 

“啊……”鸣人这家伙居然也知道自己拿到了王座挑战权，无话可说的鹿丸只能叹了口气：“真是拿你没办法，还是上次在六本木的那家烤肉店？” 

“嗯，那下班见！” 

“啊，下班见。” 

金发Omega挂断电话，望了望窗外，几不可闻的叹了一口气。 

–  
–  
–  
浓稠的乌云从海上飘来，以合围之势将整片港区包围，一时间，天色如子夜一般漆黑。 

时值下午六点十五分，等待已久的大雨终于瓢泼而下，雨锋从六本木一路飘向麻布。 

等金发Omega冒雨赶到烤肉店的时候，鹿丸正好起炉。 

鸣人扫扫肩膀上的水珠，一屁*股坐在男性Alpha的对面：“抱歉，你有等很久吗？” 

“没有，指导棋也就半个小时前才结束的，”男人掏出手帕递给鸣人：“天气预报不是报了会有雨吗，为什么不带伞。” 

被问到的人不在乎的哈哈一笑，接过手帕擦了擦肩膀和淋了雨水的头发：“因为早上出门的时候天气还很好啊，谁知道真的会下下来。” 

每次都是这样。 

已经习惯了的鹿丸对此不予置评，他约鸣人出来不只是单单吃饭而已，鸣人这两周来一直不太对劲，即使和大家一起聚会也闷闷不乐：“喂，鸣人，你怎么了，是不是和宇智波之间发生了什么？” 

金发Omega搔搔脑袋，眼神飘向烤肉：“没有啦，我和佐助没有什么，就还是老样子啊。” 

兴许是在孤儿院长大的经历，鸣人从不喜欢依靠旁人，因为那些被他所依靠的人最终只会一个一个被其他的家庭所领养离他而去，而这也造就了鸣人对于情感的需求，无法获得的亲情爱情，鸣人统统都用友情来填补，一旦被鸣人列入朋友范畴，他可为之付出所有，可一旦自身遇到困境，却会将灵*肉*紧锁在蚌壳之下，担忧自己会给身边人带来负担。 

这也是鹿丸最厌烦的一点，他下意识的想要掏出烟盒，恍然想起自己正在备孕阶段戒烟了，咂咂嘴：“鸣人，如果我挑战王座头衔失败了的话你会瞧不起我吗？” 

“怎么可能啦，能那么年轻就获得头衔挑战权的棋手也不多吧，鹿丸啊，不像我，你一直都那么聪明。” 

“这样啊，”鹿丸看着鸣人将烤好的烤肉装入碟中，说：“这也是我想对你说的，你不会瞧不起挑战失败的我，我也不会将你的烦恼当做负担。” 

果然……鹿丸还是发现了吧。 

蓝色的眸子暗了暗，竭力想要撕扯出一个笑容，可面部不受控一般，只拧出一个苦涩的笑容，终究还是失败了。鸣人眨了眨眼，顿时觉得眼角有些酸涩，过去两周来自己一直拼命压抑的情绪忽然有了能读懂的人。 

缓缓抬起头，眼角闪过一丝粼光，张了张口，堵塞在嗓子里的压抑头一回暴露在好友面前：“好辛苦，鹿丸，我好辛苦，快要喘不过气来了。” 

一声惊雷响彻天际，店内的食客纷纷抬头，朝外望去，万家灯火点起，雨还在下，天黑透了。 

朝天发束的男人一怔，很快冷静下来：“慢慢说，鸣人，不要着急。” 

金发Omega咬了咬唇，开口：“可以喝酒吗，鹿丸？”   
–  
–  
–

昏黄的灯照亮了半个房间，晕染出在床上翻滚的两人的痕迹。 

女人紧紧抱住在自己身体内驰骋的男人，指甲从身上男人宽广的背脊一划而过，半片红色甲油随着留下的抓痕一同落下。 

她挺起胸*部，摩擦着男人平实的同一区域，昂起脑袋，想要从男人那里获得一个吻，对方只是一如既往的瞥开了脑袋，双手用力地掰开她的腿，加速频率撞进她的身体。 

艳红的唇在男人肩上落下一个吻，高*潮来临之际，她张开口：“我……爱你……” 

忽然，一切突然静止。 

丰*满的胸脯一喘一息间渐渐恢复平静，男人从她身体里退出，取下安*全*套打成结扔进垃*圾桶里。 

佐助看了眼床上的女人，取过叠放在沙发上的衣物，有条不紊地给自己穿上，黑色的瞳仁盯着酒店落地窗的外景：“我们不要再见了。” 

语气冷淡地仿佛两人之间没有发生任何肢体上的接触。 

女人一愣，脑袋歪至一侧，盯着男人帅气的身影，轻笑一声：“因为我说我爱你吗？” 

男人沉默了一阵：“你知道为什么我会选择跟你成为性*伴*侣吗？” 

昏黄的灯光洒在男人的身上，浅浅的在墙壁上勾勒出男人颀长的身影，床上的女人盯着瞧了好一阵子，缓缓开口：“因为我是个Beta，我们有生*殖隔离。” 

男人轻哼一声：“那是部分原因，”苍白的手绕过领带系好，余光能看到床上的女人仍是赤身裸*体的状态：“最重要的原因是，我觉得你是个聪明人。” 

所以不要把事情搞得这么复杂，这么得难以收场，保持纯肉体关系就够了。 

女人轻笑出声，声线里染着讥讽：“所以你在担心什么，觉得我会突然缠上你要你对我负责？” 

纤长的手指扣住腰带，将衬衣塞进里面，回头看了眼女人，没有说话。 

女人突地坐起，面上带着嘲讽的表情：“不要突然跟我说你想做个好老公，想起你家里那位Omega了，这么在意他的话一直以来我们做的都是什么！” 

佐助皱了皱眉：“这跟他没有关系。” 

如果说方才他还有那么一丝遗憾和女人性关系的终结，现在也被对方消耗地一丝不剩。他不喜欢女人提到鸣人的语气，这件事从头到尾都跟鸣人没有任何关系。 

女人瞪着他，像是发现什么一样，突地露出一种诡异的笑容，这种笑容具有穿透力，莫名让佐助有种被挟持了的错觉。 

“啊，啊，”女人一改方才的作风，风情地翘*起腿坐在床位：“你是在害怕。” 

男人的身形一顿。 

反正他们的关系已经结束了，女人不介意毁地更彻底一点，她才不要就这样轻易放过：“你真是可悲，居然害怕感情。” 

“闭嘴。” 

她倒是愈发兴致勃勃了：“告诉我，你爱过任何人吗？” 

黑发Alpha套上最后一件西装外套，没有理会女人精神上的步步紧逼。 

“你家Omega知道你是这样的人吗，知道你像个小孩子一样害怕承担情感上无法回馈的责任吗？你真是太可悲了。” 

女人越说越激动，一种报复的快*感升起，“你也是这么对他的吗，让他一个人承受你幼稚不成熟的感情心理，说到底，你宇智波佐助就算是从东大毕业的又怎么样，还不过是胆小鬼一个。” 

“你的Omega真是可怜啊，居然会跟你这样的Alpha绑定，他和你在一起一定过得很辛苦吧。” 

佐助拿起放在桌子上的结婚戒指套在无名指上，黑色的双眸里带着警告的意味，冷冷地开口：“不许在我面前这样说他。” 

他内心深处知道，鸣人是不一样的，鸣人从一开始就知道他们彼此间不过是契约关系，也从未试图将这个关系复杂化。鸣人更单纯，某种意义上他会称呼为蠢，但正是这种单纯使得佐助心安理得的以他想要的方式处置这段关系中极有可能发生变质的每一个节点。 

即使那样会伤害鸣人，鸣人也从未挑战过他。 

他不许这个女人将自己的所作所为与鸣人相提并论。 

她和他不一样，本质上。 

女人动了动嘴还想说什么，目光在接触到男人眼神的那一刹那，言语顿失。身为Beta的她无法感受到信息素，但那双带着寒意的黑眸却准确无误的表达出宇智波佐助的狠意。 

仿佛在郑重警告她，不许再提那位Omega 

两年的性关系，今天到此为止。佐助最后看了一眼女人，离开了房间。 

女人身体一抖，仿佛被抽空了力气一般摊倒在床上。 

“鸣人，鸣人，”鹿丸拍拍一上计程车就陷入熟睡状态的金发人的面颊，对方只是嘟囔了几声，挥开他的手。 

叹了一口气，看来只有自己先出去再把鸣人架出来了。 

踏出计程车，一抬眼就能看到二楼亮着的灯，想必宇智波先一步回来了。转身将还在车里的人的手臂架在脖子上，喝醉酒的人毫无着力点，浑身重量全然放在他身上，鹿丸重心向后一倒，脚步趔趄了几步才稳住身形。 

雨势较前小了许多，淅沥沥地落在两人身上，平日看起来精瘦的Omega真抱起来也十分沉手。 

蓝色地眸子眨了眨，迷茫地望望身边人：“鹿丸？” 

“啊啊，是我，你不要乱动，”鹿丸固定好想要挣脱开直立行走的好友：“我们马上进去。” 

进去？ 

鸣人抬头，迷迷糊糊地看着眼前熟悉的建筑，朦胧的眼神顿时一片清明，抗拒道：“我不要进去。” 

吃力地抓*住鸣人作乱的双手，生怕喝醉酒的人一不小心就摔倒在地：“你这家伙说什么啊，喝醉酒了赶紧回家睡一觉吧，真不该让你喝那么多。” 

“不要，”意外的，鸣人坚决的回绝了他，不知道是雨水还是什么，湿漉漉的液体从金发人的面颊上滚落，几乎带着哀求：“鹿丸，你还不明白吗，这里不是我的家。” 

这里不是他漩涡鸣人的家。 

男人一怔，不知该说什么。无数次，他跟自己说这对鸣人来说也许不会是最糟糕的决定，但看着鸣人这样意志消沉日复一日被掩盖契约婚姻本质的谎言所折磨也不是他所期盼的。 

而契约婚姻的另一半，宇智波佐助不但没有缓解鸣人的焦虑，反倒利用鸣人的心理状态占据了掌控全局的权利。 

真卑鄙。 

兴许是两人间的动静太大，门咔擦一声从里打开了，气质清冷的黑发Alpha淡淡的看着站在门口的两人。 

如黑曜石一般的瞳仁瞥向金发Omega，对方面上一片通红，看起来十分难受的样子：“他怎么了？” 

他怎么了？ 

鸣人怎么了？ 

鹿丸垂下眼眸，羸弱的白炽灯下，他的表情晦暗不明。 

再次将鸣人架在自己肩膀上，这次对方至少没有反抗自己，绕过站在门廊下抱臂的黑发户主，朝屋子里走去。 

两人沿途留下一片水渍，但好在鹿丸终于让好友躺在了起居室的沙发上。一时清醒的好友现下再次因为酒精的麻痹陷入了睡眠中，而他也可以安心做他该做的事了。 

黑发Alpha站在一米开外的位置，扎着朝天发束的男人转过身，面上一派平静，指着门口：“可以去聊聊吗？” 

看了一眼沙发上的鸣人，淡薄的唇吐出一个字：“好。” 

佐助跟在鹿丸身后，想起婚礼上第一次和这个男人照面的事情，清晰地记得对方那双眼睛是如何审视自己的。 

带着不赞同、警告还有洞悉一切的了然。 

当时自己就知道，此人不像鸣人的其他朋友，一定是个难缠的家伙。 

前方的男人毫无预兆的停了下来，不待佐助反应过来对方一把抓*住了他的衣领，朝他的腹部用力揍了一拳。 

佐助闷*哼一声，捂住腹部推开对方，疼痛的感觉挥之不去。 

鹿丸向后退一步，看起来没有再揍一次的打算：“觉得疼吗？” 

“好好给我记着，你给鸣人施加的痛苦是你所承受的一百倍。” 

黑暗中，黑发Alpha轻哼一声，带着讥讽轻笑出声：“你这算什么，如果这么在意他，为什么不自己去追求他？” 

“喂，你把鸣人当什么了？”鹿丸看似漫不经心地靠在墙壁上：“你可能不太清楚你自己目前的形势吧，那我就帮你分析一下好了。” 

“要找到像鸣人这么完美条件的契约合作者不容易吧，”像预料到了佐助的反应一样，鹿丸笑了笑：“孤儿，意味着无父无母，你不需要像鸣人对你父母尽义务一样去对鸣人的父母尽义务，反倒可以利用你母亲牵制住鸣人，没有房产，意味着在居住条件上他只能依赖你；鸣人又是个不愿意和Alpha发生肉体关系的Omega,意味着他不会逾越合伙人的界线，听起来简直完美吧。” 

“哼，计算你看穿了我的目的又怎样，做出决定的是鸣人他自己。”佐助看着眼前的男人，对方果然一早就看穿了他的心思。今天，看来诸事不宜。 

“嘛，你这么说是没错啦，”鹿丸挠挠头发，满不在乎地说出另一个方向的事实：“不过，与其说鸣人受你所制，不如说除了鸣人你找不到第二个满足以上条件的Omega吧。” 

“不要真以为鸣人一无所有啊，他可是有我呢。” 

他和鸣人的第一次见面在五岁那年，缺乏娱乐设施的孤儿院的小孩会和社区里的其他小朋友一同在游乐场玩耍，无父无母的孩子十分容易受到缺乏同理心而特别残忍的小孩欺负，鸣人那一头金发简直是一个活靶。被一群孩子围在中间欺负的男孩没有哭闹，只是抱紧了小小的身子，仿佛那样就可以躲开别人给他带来的伤害，那双蓝色的眼睛，勇敢而无畏的紧盯着施暴者，毫不退缩。 

而他当时在干嘛呢，明知道那群孩子做的是错的，却没做任何事情，他看着鸣人望见了自己，他却转身离开了。 

如果当时，他第一时间将那群孩子赶走，他们就可以更早的相识。 

只不过现在回想起这些也没有意义了。 

“他不光有我，还有其他朋友，你说如果我们在他耳边教唆他让他和你离婚，你觉得，他会不会听我们的，”鹿丸盯着佐助：“倒是你，到时候去哪里找这么完美的Omega呢？” 

“一无所有的人可不是鸣人啊，而是你，宇智波佐助。” 

“我啊，并不是让你跟鸣人履行真正的Alpha义务，只是来告诉你，如果你再让鸣人在这段关系中感到这么痛苦，你就该开始着手考虑一下刚刚我问的问题了。” 

面上有温热的触感，鸣人舒服地发出一声喟叹，缓缓睁开眼睛，柔软的毛巾从他眼睛一擦而过，视野明亮起来，是佐助。 

在给他擦脸。 

“啊，我自己来就好了。”金发Omega慌慌张张想要从沙发上爬起来，无奈过多地酒精让他的小脑麻痹，只感到一阵天旋地转，又倒在了沙发上。 

可恶，他不该喝这么多酒的。 

佐助将毛巾放在一旁，席地坐在了沙发前，盯着金发Omega看了好一阵，才缓缓开口：“鸣人，你有过想和我离婚的想法吗？” 

啊…… 

鸣人的大脑立刻清醒过来，眼神向下一瞥，看着男人眼里认真的神色，突然意识到对方是真的在问自己整个问题。 

缓缓摇了摇头，微微哑着嗓子：“佐助是我选的，我不会离婚的，但如果佐助你想——” 

“——我也不想。”黑发Alpha打断道，看了一眼躺在沙发上的金发Omega，女人和鹿丸的话从他脑海中交叉闪过。 

他承认自己的确不愿承受所谓的感情，但也正如鹿丸所说，鸣人之于自己是完美的，作为这段婚姻关系必不可少的参与者，如果鸣人需要以与自己交流的方式才能达到情感上和压力上的诉求，那么他，宇智波佐助可以与之一试。 

毕竟，没人可以替代鸣人。 

“我们，”黑色的眼眸望着鸣人，下定决心一般说出了自己的想法：“从互相关心开始吧。” 

只是这种程度的话，他应该能够做得到的。 

蓝色的眼睛瞪得浑*圆。


	4. Chapter 4

  
浅金色的光线从窗外投入清晨的厨房内，浅浅勾勒出黑发男人颀长的身形，随着身体主人的细微动态，白色衬衣的边缘处被阳光镶上一道淡淡的金边。 

湛蓝的眸子虚望着眼前黑发Alpha的背影，鼻腔里充斥着食物的香气。似曾相识的场景，却有别于以往的任何一个早晨。 

“玉子烧马上就好。”毫无预兆，清冷的声音从背对着自己的男人口里传出。 

“啊，那个，辛苦你了，闻起来很香。”鸣人慌乱地应道，局促的笑容从面上一闪而过，屁*股不安的在餐桌椅上挪了挪。 

佐助在做早饭，两人份的。 

明明是契约婚姻的关系，却因佐助那句毫无缘由的发言变得愈发诡谲起来。虽说那晚自己的确喝醉了，但他与佐助说的每一句话却记得十分清楚。 

[我们，从互相关心开始吧。] 

佐助究竟是出于什么样的缘由才说出这样的话，鸣人不得而知，可这句话的后续效应却有点超出了他的理解范畴。 

例如，因为注意到自己昨晚没买今天要作为早餐的面包，黑发的Alpha就主动做了两人份的早餐。 

有点不可思议，主动示好的佐助。 

撑在掌心上的下巴随着脑袋微微动了动，漫不经心的打量着正在卷玉子的黑发男人，几不可闻的叹了口气。 

跟佐助不同，除却早餐用餐时间，自己鲜少进入厨房，更不要提下厨做饭了，他有不爱吃的食物，但总体来说对食物并不挑剔，精致也好，粗糙也罢，对于从孤儿院出来后早早独立的自己来说统统都不过是果腹的食物而已，吃下，就能饱，好与坏之间，又有什么差别呢。 

眼眸向下一垂，浅色原木纹餐桌上按照位置分别摆放着两碟盐烧秋刀鱼，杯子里装着有助消食的麦茶。 

新鲜的食物，健康的生活理念，佐助无形中遵循的一切都深深烙印着从美琴妈妈那里传承而来的精致生活观念。 

从没觉得自身生活习惯有任何问题的自己也因与佐助的契约婚姻而不期的碰触到了另一个世界，从那一刻起，他才发现自己原来是与之如此的格格不入。 

一声略带嘲意的轻笑从嘴角溢出，一抬眼，不经意对上了正在摆盘的黑发Alpha的双眸，连忙撇开头，看向自己面前新上的食物，将方才心底的想法撇至一边，感叹道：“看起来好好吃！” 

煎至金黄的玉子烧散发着热气，刺*激着人的食欲。 

鸣人不自觉的咽了咽口水。 

“可以开动了。”淡淡的声音没有太多情绪，苍白的手拿起一旁的遥控器，按下电源打开了侧面墙上的电视，里面正在播放早间新闻。 

“唔……！”金发Omega睁大了双眼，忙不迭地夹起另一块金黄色的玉子烧送进嘴里，塞满食物的双颊鼓囊囊的，口齿不清地赞叹：“好厉害，佐助，玉子烧做的好好吃！” 

坐在桌子对面的黑发男人喝了一口味增汤，抬眼看了金发Omega一眼，并没有因对方的赞叹而有任何面目表情上的变化：“嗯”。 

这是两人结婚两年以来的第一顿饭。 

有些别扭，有些奇怪。 

淡味增裹挟着昆布和番茄的味道在味蕾上漫延，跟在外面吃的味道十分不同，也与记忆中在孤儿院吃的不一样，孤儿院为了节约成本，总是买味道更浓厚盐含量更高的浓味增，也不会选择价格较高的番茄，而是价格更加便宜的萝卜。 

并不是说他觉得孤儿院刻薄，只是与普通家庭相比起来，孤儿院，总是缺少了些他渴望的温度。 

吞下嘴里的食物，蓝色眼珠子向上瞥，悄悄盯着正在吃饭的黑发男人，张了张嘴：“啊，那个，佐助是怎么学会做饭的？” 

捧着碗的苍白的手顿了顿：“去大学前跟母亲学的。” 

“诶？可是味道……有点不像……” 

“嗯，始终没办法做的跟母亲一模一样。” 

鸣人点点头，咧嘴一笑：“已经很厉害了，不像我，完全不会做饭，不过嘛，对我来说吃饭的话拉面就可以了，反正进到肚子里都是一样。” 

黑发男人并没有回鸣人的话，只是看了金发Omega一眼，心下顿时明了对方过于消瘦的身形源于何种因素。 

这是鸣人第一次在他面前提起自己生活的细节。 

他依稀记得在他们初初结婚的时候，鸣人曾经释放过类似的善意，并不是说鸣人对自己有那方面的意思，只是他能清楚的看出鸣人并不善于冷脸对人公事公办，而恰恰因为自己并不想配合对方这一有悖于契约婚姻初衷的特质，他才会在两年内每个类似的节点发生时残忍而冷漠的拒绝鸣人发出的讯号。 

他坚信自己不需要也不用这种无用的非理性的情感上的交流。 

可是鸣人需要，也许鸣人自己都没有意识到这一点。 

毫无疑问金发Omega那位名叫奈良鹿丸的朋友也知道，并且用着不容置喙的方式告诉自己，他们这段关系也需要。 

或许他可以不在乎鸣人在这段关系中承受着何种压力，但他不得不在乎这段关系。如果自己理性冷静所换来的不过是这段关系的崩溃，那么改改策略，又何妨。 

毕竟，鸣人是无可替代的。 

苍白的手放下手中的碗筷，拿过一旁纸巾轻轻擦了擦嘴，余光扫到面色有些凝滞的金发人：“我吃饱了，餐具会有钟点工来收拾。” 

鸣人匆忙咽下嘴里的食物，视线随着对方的起身向上移走：“啊，那个餐食费我——” 

“不必了，”提起一边的公文包，佐助打断了金发Omega的提议：“这点钱，没有意义。” 

蓝色眸子一怔，眼神中细微的变化稍纵即逝，抿嘴一笑：“啊，也是呢。”作为社会精英的宇智波佐助，这点费用有什么可在乎的呢。 

“我去上班了。” 

“慢走……路上小心。”后面半句几不可闻。 

咔擦一声，传来了关门的声音，鸣人面上的笑容渐渐隐去，蓝色的眸子无精打采的扫视着桌上的食物。明明刚才还吃的津津有味，此刻却突然没了胃口。 

脑袋向后一仰，靠在了椅背上，他能看见厨房天花板上亮着的LED灯，眼睛眨了眨，神色中透露出一股迷茫。 

自己到底在期待什么啊……这才是佐助，不是吗？ 

自嘲似的笑了笑，熟悉而又沉闷地感觉再次旧地重游，蜜色的双手揉了揉仍有些婴儿肥的面颊：“我果然，是想太多了……” 

可这并不是佐助的错，而是自己太贪婪了。 

他一定让佐助很苦恼吧……一开始就约定好的事情，现在的自己居然是这样的态度，一定给佐助添了很多麻烦。 

自己真差劲啊。 

浸*润的蓝色眸子眨了眨，窗外的光线悄无声息地落在了鸣人的眼中，耐不住强光的眼帘微微一颤，缓缓闭上。 

“漩涡鸣人，你真是笨蛋啊。” 

寂寥的屋子里，只有鸣人的声音。

*

* 

柜台后的男服务员抬头看了眼对面墙上的时钟，时值下午三*点二十五分；此时大部分人都在写字楼里忙于工作，偶尔过来点咖啡的客人也多是外带，略微无聊的扫了一眼店内的情况，只有靠近落地窗的那桌坐着三位客人，两男一女，似乎在聊着什么有趣的事情。 

“抱歉了鸣人，难得休息还让你出来，”黑色长发的女人对着金发男人羞赧地报以一笑：“因为牙这两天出差了，都不在家。” 

早上忽然接到雏田的电话，兴许是因为怀*孕，雏田已经许久没有出现在聚会的场合上，接到逛街的邀约，正巧处在休息中的鸣人自然高兴的应承了下来。 

“没关系啦，反正我也没事。”满不在乎的摆摆手。 

“说的也是，反正佐助也不回家吃晚饭的，又不用做家务，你大把时间啊，”身旁的黑发Omega笑眯眯的说出让人气结的话：“该不会是因为你做饭太难吃了，所以才不回家吃饭吧。” 

捏紧的拳头松了松，某种意义来说，佐井说的话并没有过错，他做饭的确难吃，佐助也的确不回来吃完饭，只是两者之间并不存在因果关系。 

可是为什么还是那么想揍佐井呢。 

对此见怪不怪的雏田只是冲着鸣人抱歉的一笑，手不自觉的摸了摸微微凸起的小腹。 

注意到女人动作的鸣人淡淡一笑，忽然好奇起来，指了指对方的肚子：“对了，雏田，怀*孕是什么样的感觉啊？” 

“诶？”黑发女人惊讶了一下，皱着眉琢磨了一下，才缓缓说道：“唔……很奇怪的感觉，就好像肚子里有个小泡泡一样，每天不觉得有什么，”接着又思索了一阵，忽然一笑：“可是等反应过来的时候，居然已经可以看得见了，感觉很神奇呢。” 

“可是我刚刚怀上井阵的时候完全没察觉到，井野都说我胖了还让我减肥。”佐井喝了一口饮料：“后来发*情期没来我跟井野才注意到事情的不对。” 

“哇，那样的话至少已经有三个月了吧。”黑发女人感叹道。 

“嗯，是呢，跟女Omega可以通过生理期判断是否怀*孕不同，男性Omega如果不是有意去检测，只能等到下次发*情期才能看出来呢，虽然是意外，不过我跟井野还是很开心的。” 

“啊，我其实也是呢，就是次月生理期没来才去检查的，”女人脸微微一红，眼神忽闪忽闪，拘谨的搓*着双手：“有时候措施根本没办法做的那么到位……” 

听着两位好友的对话，鸣人笑着抿了一口，由衷的为好友感到高兴，高兴他们无须像自己一样这般煎熬。 

他的朋友们都和自己不一样，佐井和雏田都是与恋人相恋之后才结的婚，这么看来共同孕育子嗣自然也是理所当然的。可是他们自初中便相识，人生中的大部分道路都是一同经历度过的，现下，自己却走上了另一条岔路，注定无法体会他们现在经历或即将经历的一切，这么一想，难免有些伤感。 

可是，孩子什么的…… 

正在说话的黑发男子顿了顿，黑色瞳仁扫了扫隔壁的金发Omega，面上挂着看不出深意的笑意：“鸣人这么好奇莫非打算要孩子了？” 

“呀，”乳白色的眼睛望向鸣人，说出的下一句话把鸣人吓了一跳：“那等鸣人的孩子出生的话，孩子们也会像我们一样成为好朋友的吧。” 

猝不及防，莫名被提及的人呛了一口果汁，好一会儿才平复下来，面红耳赤地反驳：“搞什么啊你佐井，突然问这种莫名其妙的问题。” 

“莫名其妙吗？”佐井挑起一边眉：“和自己伴侣孕育生命不是很正常吗？” 

是很正常，但不是他跟佐助，佐助不想要，他也不想要，他们的关系不想要。 

避开好友探究的眼神，垂眸凝视着桌上的饮品，气泡顺着吸管向上慢慢飘动，在他注意不到的地方，黑发Omega和女人交换了一个疑惑的眼神。 

鸣人想起佐井和井野孩子出世的那次聚会，好友们话题三句不离孩子伴侣家庭，他明白他们的意思，看似施压的背后潜藏着好友们的关心，可却将他逼近了一条从未走过的死路。 

或者说，一条由他自己亲手绘制的死路。 

他得想一堆的谎言来应对好友们的旁敲侧击，终日惶惶，想说的不敢说，说出的不敢多说，不能说的拿谎言搪塞过去，再用更多的谎言来搪塞自圆其说。 

这一切都是他自找的。 

澄清的蓝色眸子映射着咖啡厅内昏黄的照明，沉闷不语的鸣人搅了搅吸管。 

不大习惯金发Omega异常的安静，女人犹豫了一下，微微歪过脑袋小心翼翼地开口：“那个，鸣人是和佐助吵架了吗？” 

甫一抬起眼帘，就看到友人担忧的面孔，连忙说：“没有啦，刚刚是在想你们说的孩子的事。” 

路是他自己选的没错，终点是既定的也没错，可该怎么走得由他自己决定。 

在好友的注视下，金发Omega深吸一口气：“我和佐助目前没有要孩子的打算。” 

两人相视一望，佐井皱了皱眉：“是宇智波做了什么吗，每次不来参加聚会也就罢了，但如果不考虑你的心情擅自决定不要孩子也稍微过分了点吧。” 

不知为什么，在佐井的眼里，佐助总是以寡薄淡情冷漠疏离的形象出现。 

本来是因两人提出契约婚姻造成的后果，结果现在却让佐助一人背负了朋友的猜忌和负面情绪。 

“啊啊，不是，你不要误会佐助，”鸣人咬了咬唇：“就是——因为我——我还没做好准备，上次和佐助回爸爸妈妈家的时候，佐助……其实有提出来，不过我拒绝了。” 

某种意义上，他并没有撒谎。 

那天晚上，佐助匍匐在自己的身上，的确提出过生孩子的事，至于是假意还是真心，佐井和雏田没必要知道。 

忽地，肩上一沉，顺着视线望去，佐井的手正搭在他肩上，面上没有笑容：“是不是宇智波跟你说了什么？” 

不着痕迹的避开了肩上的手，鸣人摇摇头：“为什么要这样想佐助啊，这是我自己的选择，我选择目前不要孩子。” 

黑发Omega叹了口气，咪*咪一笑：“哦，可能因为你丈夫一直表现得像个混账从不关心自己伴侣的交际圈，很不正常，真的很让人恼火啊。” 

“可是佐助的性格就是这样啊，而且他一直都很忙啊……”至少在他看起来佐助的性格就是这样。 

“这么说，你觉得我错怪宇智波咯？” 

金发Omega摇摇头，看向好友，语气平静：“我只是希望你们能对佐助公平一点，很多事情，不是他可以选择的。” 

这一切都不该是佐助该承受的，朋友的指责也好，身为伴侣的义务也罢，他没有任何资格和立场将这些加诸在黑发Alpha身上。 

那样，太不公平了。 

与鸣人相识多年的两人对金发Omega身上异于常人的固执已然十分熟稔，黑发男子咪*咪一笑：“不管怎么说，希望在下次聚会的时候能看到他站在你身边。” 

雏田点点头，真挚而善解人意的看着金发男人：“虽然不能看到孩子们一起成长很遗憾，但是如果是鸣人的选择的话，我会理解支持的哦。” 

“嘛，很多事情只能一步一步来，放不下也是没办法的事，不能勉强呢。”佐井笑眯眯的总结道。 

佐井的话语一如既往的戳中了他的死穴，一点都不耐听，但品出其中深意的鸣人只是翻了个白眼，让自己被这片刻不带功利性质的温暖所包围。 

身为孤儿本是不幸的，可他却有着一群世界上最棒的朋友，他的大部分幸福感，都与他们有着密切的联系。

*

* 

羸弱的灯光照在街道两旁的灌木丛上，投下一片昏黑的暗影，远离商业区的居民区入夜后沉浸在静谧的黑暗中，伫立于道路两侧的高端住宅楼隐秘在高大的樱花树后。 

鸣人垂着脑袋，一步一步走向他和佐助共同*居住的地方。按照以往的惯例，此时黑发Alpha应该还没有回来，自打结婚以来，鸣人从未深究过佐助晚归的具体原因，究竟是工作、聚会、还是会情人，他都不甚在意。 

只是近来情况有了变化，佐助开始早归了。 

看着从窗户里透出的光线，鸣人叹了口气，果然，佐助已经回来了。 

轻轻一扭，门就开了：“我回来了。” 

屋内的人没有应声，鸣人兀自换下鞋子，顺着玄关一路朝前，直达起居室。 

黄色的照明灯照进蓝色的眸子里，双眸顿时呈现出一种湖绿色的错觉，鸣人看了看被设成静音的电视，上面正在播放夜间新闻，坐在沙发上穿着深色起居服的男人耳朵贴着手机，正在通话，对方黑色的瞳仁看了自己一眼，随即微微垂首，复又将注意力集中回通话内容上了。 

“嗯……那父亲呢？”佐助皱了皱眉，听到对方的回答后才答道：“我知道了，需要我明天去接吗？” 

鸣人猜不出通话的具体内容，但从在佐助说话的语气，鸣人看得出打电话的人是佐助的母亲，美琴。 

在他的记忆中，美琴极少打电话过来，更不用提在深夜了。思及至此，鸣人也不禁皱起了眉头，走到佐助旁边的沙发上，坐了下来。 

“好，好的，嗯，晚安。”说完最后两个字，黑发Alpha挂断电话，没有波澜的双眼看向一脸关心模样的鸣人，开口：“母亲明天要过来借宿一段时间。” 

鸣人一怔：“是出了什么事吗？” 

“母亲说家里的墙壁和地板都泛旧色了，打算重新换新的，在这期间，母亲会住在我们这里，顺便探望我们。” 

“那佐助的爸爸呢？”鸣人仰起脑袋，看向站立起身的佐助：“佐助的爸爸不住这里吗？” 

“嗯，父亲要留守，这段时间会暂住在家附近的酒店。” 

放在膝盖上的蜜色肌肤的手紧了紧，微微一蜷，捏成了拳头，鸣人瞥开脑袋，看向窗外：“那这样的话……是不是……” 

像是明白鸣人的意思，黑发Alpha轻轻哼了一声：“嗯，一会儿就把你东西搬到我的房间来吧。” 

“嗯……” 

突地，佐助的手莫名的搭在了他的脖颈处，鸣人一愣，双肩紧张的耸了起来，抬眼，凑巧撞进了贴合过来的黑发Alpha的双眼中。 

眼前的Omega蓝色的眸子瞪的浑*圆，看起来紧张兮兮的，可他必须这么做：“我要闻一下。” 

果然，金发的Omega开始配合自己，佐助能看得出对方即便十分抗拒也十分努力地强忍着抽身的欲*望。 

毕竟，这种距离，对于Alpha和Omega来说，都太危险了。 

鼻子悄悄靠前，在距离脖颈处几公分的位置深深一吸，独属于Omega的气息像是清淡的香氛一样就这样袅袅绕绕的窜进他的鼻子，偶尔裹挟着几缕属于身为Alpha自己的气息，不仔细闻的话，根本就无法察觉。 

就像鸣人还未被标记一样。 

随即离开：“味道有点淡了。” 

鸣人不自然的整理了一下衣领，揉了揉埋着Omega腺体的脖颈，仿佛仍能感觉到Alpha鼻息喷在上面一样：“今天晚上我会贴上你的信息素片的。” 

俩人心照不宣的对视了一眼，彼此明白，这是让未被标记的鸣人染上宇智波佐助信息素的唯一办法。


End file.
